Essay in Romance
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! Ichigo is assigned to write an essay about romance but being the prude he is, is clueless. He goes to Unohana so she can explain it to him, only for her to show that Romance is something that's experienced, not explained. IchigoxUnohana


Essay in Romance  
IchigoXUnohana

 **A.N.: One-Shot! This is set before the Winter War.  
Warning: Lemon! MILF!**

 _ **One day during class….  
**_ **Miss Ochi's classroom  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo waited until everyone had left the classroom before talking to his teacher, school having let out for the day. He looked down at his assignment and scowled. Ochi had assigned everybody to write a paper about one of the elements of literature and the one Ichigo had landed with was….

"Um…Ms. Ochi?" Ichigo addressed as he walked over to her desk.

The schoolteacher looked up from her papers. "What's the matter, Ichigo?"

"It's about the paper you assigned me. Um…could I do a different element of literature? Like, I don't know… fantasy perhaps?"

Ochi looked at her student with her head cocked. "Why? What's wrong with romance?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I uh…don't really know anything about romance; the literature or even the concept. That's not a type of book I read."

His teacher shook her head. "Well, Ichigo. Consider this a learning opportunity. I'd start hitting the books if I were you. I gave you your assignment and I'm not changing it; end of discussion!" Ochi roughly said.

Ichigo walked out of the classroom with his head slumped in defeat. This was a bit of a problem for the substitute. With all the troubles that came with being a substitute Soul Reaper and with Kon being absolutely no help, there was no way for Ichigo to read enough romance novels to get a good idea on what the concept was.

"No doubt about it, I need to go talk to somebody for help…."

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Soul Society: Squad 4  
Unohana POV**

Captain Unohana left the room that housed Captain Komamura. The giant wolfman had yet to fully recover from his grievous injuries which required Unohana's personal involvement. "He's making a remarkable recovery in such a short amount of time. I wonder if it's because of his animal body…."

"Um...hello, Captain Unohana."

Hearing the speaker behind her, Unohana turned around and saw to her surprise Ichigo Kurosaki standing behind her. "Oh hello, Ichigo. What are you doing here in the Soul Society?"

Ichigo looked like he was feeling a little ashamed at what he was about to ask so she let him take his time to find his voice. "Um…I came to ask you for advice…" he said quietly.

Unohana looked at the boy in confusion. "Advice for what, Ichigo?" she asked curiously.

"Well…it's…it's a little hard to say…."

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Unohana smiled warmly at the boy. "Please, Ichigo, no need to be ashamed. Tell me what the matter is."

Ichigo took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, it's more of a school problem." Seeing Unohana's confused look, Ichigo elaborated. "My teacher assigned me a paper about romance, and I…don't really know anything about it so I thought…that I should go ask someone who might have some experience on the matter for help."

To his shock, Unohana's smile didn't fade. If anything, it only grew slightly. Chuckling, Unohana continued to smile warmly at the boy. "So you came to me since you thought I would have the most experience?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo admitted to her logic. "Well…I know that Soul Reapers live a lot longer than humans in my world, so I figured you were the best person to ask, since you've lived a lot longer than most soul reapers."

Ichigo thought Unohana might take offense to him calling her old but she simply kept on smiling. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I'm quite flattered that you came to me of all people. But I think you're avoiding something crucial."

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Romance is something that's experienced, not explained. I could tell you everything I know about romance until I'm blue in the face, but you'll never understand it."

"Oh…."

Tapping her chin, an idea came to Unohana. "But since you're here, maybe I can help you. Are you available this evening?"

Ichigo blushed at the question. Was she asking him out?! "Um…yes?"

Unohana's face turned merry. "Splendid! Come around my quarters this evening around 8 o'clock then, Ichigo. I'll show you what I know of romance." Patting the boy's cheek gently, Unohana left him to go get some things ready.

Ichigo watched her leave, touching his cheek. "What did I just get myself in to?"

 _ **Later That Night….  
**_ **Unohana's Private Quarters 8:00 PM  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo knocked on Unohana's door and waited, feeling a bit anxious. He figured he'd be back home by now, writing up his paper with whatever sagely advice Unohana gave him. This was a bit weird for him, but he understood what Unohana meant when she said she couldn't just explain it to the boy so he would defer to whatever example she had in mind.

The door opened and Ichigo could not help but stare. Captain Unohana looked stunning. Dressed in a gleaming blue yukata, Unohana smiled at the boy in her doorway. Her ebony hair was no longer in a braid, the black locks flowing down her shoulders and back. Ichigo couldn't help but feel that she looked… _radiant._ Gesturing to her room, Captain Unohana stepped aside and let Ichigo inside. "Good evening, Ichigo. It's good of you that you came when you did. I just finished with dinner a minute ago."

Ichigo looked and saw that her dining table was now complete with a candlelit dinner. Ichigo blushed when he saw her continuing to smile at him. "Is this…for me?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"Well, you did ask for my experience in romance after all. And what's more romantic than a candlelit dinner?" Unohana asked as she sat down at one end of the table. Ichigo nodded to her in appreciation; he was kind of hungry so this was a plus in his book.

As Ichigo sat down he realized just how close he was to Unohana. The table was round but small, their knees touching from underneath the wooden table, making Ichigo blush at the contact. "Now now, Ichigo. No need to be shy," Unohana said while continuing to smile warmly. She reached for the pot at the center of the table and opened the lid. As the steam rose up, Ichigo's sense of smell was overwhelmed. He stared down into the pot and saw steamed chicken mixed in with rice and veggies. The smell alone made Ichigo's mouth water, but the look of the chicken's golden brown skin, spiced to perfection, made his head spin with want.

Unohana chuckled at Ichigo's mouth-watering reaction. "It's a good thing you showed up, Ichigo. I would've had nobody to eat this with me otherwise, and I can tell that you're quite hungry." Unohana put some of the pot's contents onto Ichigo's plate before serving herself. "Tell me what you think," Unohana said leaning close.

Ichigo scooped up a fork-full of chicken and rice and put it in his mouth. As the food landed on his tongue, his eyes widened in amazement at the foods flavor. ' _This has to be the best food I've ever tasted!'_ "It…it's delicious, Captain Unohana!"

Taking a bite of the food, Unohana smiled at Ichigo's reaction. "Please, Ichigo. For tonight you can call me Retsu."

As the two continued to eat, Ichigo was starting to feel a little funny. Every now and again he'd glance up and look at Retsu, finding it harder and harder to take his eyes off of her. The woman seemed to almost glow in the candlelight, the shadows of the night forming a beautiful silhouette on the side of her face. The light of the candles bounced off her deep blue eyes, almost making them seem like they were glowing. _'She looks so…so…'_ Ichigo could feel his heart start to thump with each glance.

Retsu looked up from her plate and smiled sweetly. "Oh dear, Ichigo. You've got some food right here…" she said as she reached forward. Ichigo's blush grew when she wiped some food off of the side of his mouth. "There, much better!" Ichigo watched as she licked her finger, the pink tongue coming out of her delicate lips. As she licked, Ichigo could feel his blood surge at the sight. The woman was doing something so simple, yet it made Ichigo feel like he was looking at something forbidden, something that you just couldn't look away from. As she finished licking her finger, Retsu's eyes flickered over to him and he could see want in those blue depths.

Putting her tongue back into her mouth, Retsu leaned forward and rested her head on her hands, propping her elbows up onto the table. "So tell me, Ichigo: how was it?"

Smiling, Ichigo nodded in appreciation, trying hardest not to make the tent in his pants apparent. "That had to be the best dinner I've ever had!"

Retsu's smile made Ichigo's heart do backflips. She reached for the basket next to the now-empty pot and opened it, revealing strawberries with a small tub of whipped cream. "I don't know about you, but strawberries and cream is my favorite thing to eat after a good supper." She grabbed a strawberry and dipped it into the cream. "Here, try one…."

Ichigo opened his mouth, letting Retsu put it between his lips. Ichigo's eyes closed as he was hit with the strawberries sweetness, giving a low moan as the cream touched his tongue. Even more so than that, Retsu's fingers gingerly touched his lips for a moment, making Ichigo's head spin from the contact. It took every bit of strength for him to regain focus. Retsu's fingers were so soft….

Wanting to return the favor, Ichigo grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in cream as well, directing it to Unohana's lovely lips. The beautiful captain closed her eyes like Ichigo did as she accepted the treat, sighing as she bit down on the treat. She could feel her body quiver as Ichigo's fingers pressed against her lips for a moment. "Ahhh…."

Ichigo almost exploded when he heard her sigh, feeling hot under his collar. As she pulled out another cream-covered strawberry Ichigo closed his eyes again, wanting to feel her touch again.

What he felt next was sweeter than any strawberry….

Lips, softer than the fluffiest pillow, touched his own in a sweet and tender kiss. Ichigo melted into the kiss, sighing softly as the kiss was broken. His head felt light with dizziness and his heart thumped madly. Opening his eyes, he saw the woman's face in front of his, smiling at him sweetly, warmly, lovingly.

The sight made him go back for more. Leaning forward Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. Retsu closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Ichigo felt her hot tongue swipe against his lips, begging to be let in. As Ichigo's lips parted, Unohana reached across the table and ran a hand across Ichigo's cheek, making his blood boil with want. As Unohana's pink organ entered, Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his own tongue met hers. As the two duked it out in a hot tongue fight Unohana reached with her free hand and grasped his hand, lacing her fingers in between Ichigo's.

Pulling away, Ichigo's eyes came back into focus. He'd never experienced anything quite as intense as that! Standing up, Unohana kept hold of Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo, the night's getting late, and I'm a very lonely woman." Her smile continued to light up Ichigo's passion. "Would you like to stay with me for tonight? I'm sure I can continue to teach you about romance as you're warming my bed."

Ichigo didn't even need a second to contemplate on what was about to happen to him. Standing up, he squeezed her hand tightly and smiled. "Please, show me more…."

He was unprepared for Retsu when she quickly closed the gap between them and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, moaning into the kiss. Her hands went to his head, digging into his orange hair as she deepened the kiss. Ichigo once again melted into the kiss. Her lips were so soft, so warm….

Pulling away, Retsu smiled at the boy again, turning around and leading him into her bedroom. Ichigo thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest with anticipation, his heartbeat resounding in his ears. Once they reached the bed, Retsu turned around and turned her attention to Ichigo's clothes. "Here, Ichigo. Let me make you more comfortable. You're sweating so much; your clothes are all wet." The boy didn't struggle as she removed his _shihakusho_ , though he couldn't fight the blush that emerged on his cheeks as his _hakama dropped,_ leaving him standing in his boxers with a throbbing bulge in them. Chuckling, Retsu leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder. Ichigo gasped as she palmed his manhood through his boxers, gently rubbing her hand against it. "No need to be ashamed, Ichigo. It makes me feel good to know I can still get a handsome man hard," she purred into his ear. "Now you do me."

Ichigo's hands went to the sash of Unohana's yukata and pulled. As the _obi_ slipped away Retsu shrugged out of the elegant garment. Ichigo's hormonal driven eyes looked up and down the woman's body. She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were on full display, firm and soft. All she was wearing now was a pair of white panties. Ichigo hissed in pleasure as she embraced him, feeling her warm chest touch his. Feeling her breath touch his face drove him wild. It was like he was suddenly overwhelmed by passion.

Leaning close, Retsu whispered into his ear. "Come to bed with me, Ichigo…." Stepping away, she sat down on the bed. Ichigo got onto the bed and crawled his way to her, every step making his heart race as he neared this gorgeous, alluring, dazzling woman. Retsu pulled Ichigo on top of her, kissing him passionately as their bodies pushed against each other. Letting his emotions take the reins, Ichigo lay down next to her and dipped a hand into her white panties, finding his prize. Retsu sighed and attacked Ichigo's lips again with increased fervor as the boy rubbed her wet entrance. To Ichigo's delight, Retsu's hand went to his throbbing bulge, gripping it through its cloth confines. The kiss between them became wet and sloppy as she stroked him through his boxers. Soon their tongues stuck out and lapped at each other, making the sounds of their slurping echo through the room. Ichigo's other hand went to her breast, palming the soft mound. Retsu moaned as Ichigo gripped the tit in his soft hands, running a thumb over her light pink nipple. "Ichigo," Retsu whispered, her free hand touching Ichigo's chest. "Take them off…" she whispered.

Ichigo's hand hooked the side of Retsu's panties, pulling them away. Retsu closed her legs and lifted them up, letting Ichigo slip them off of her. In return, Retsu grabbed Ichigo's boxers and tugged them off, licking her lips as Ichigo's large manhood was released. "Mmmh, Ichigo," she purred as she pressed her body against his. She gasped as Ichigo slipped two fingers into her snatch. "Oh, Ichigo…." She closed her eyes as she gripped Ichigo's cock and stroked him, making the teen groan in pleasure. "You're so think and big, Ichigo," Retsu purred seductively into his ear. "I can't wait for you to put it in me…."

Ichigo kissed her again, lost in the feeling of her handjob. His free hand squeezed her breast, making her groan and turn her head away. Ichigo took the opportunity, peppering her neck and jaw with kisses. "Retsu," he moaned heatedly. As she turned her head back towards him he looked into her blue eyes, losing himself in the sapphire depths. He couldn't take it anymore….

He wanted her. No… he needed her!

Taking his fingers out of her wet honeypot, Ichigo got on top of her. Retsu, burning up with desire, spread her legs wide. Ichigo's face hovered over hers, their noses touching as they looked into each other's eyes. "Retsu," Ichigo whispered; the tip of his cock pressing against her warm lips.

Leaning forward until her lips planted a ghost of a kiss against Ichigo's, Retsu whispered into his ears just two words.

"Ravish me."

Retsu gasped as Ichigo pushed into her. It'd been so long since she'd been with a man that she'd forgotten the feeling of a man inside of her. "So thick!" she gasped as her wet walls were stretched. It felt like heaven for her as Ichigo buried himself up to the hilt of his sword. "Yessss…."

On Ichigo's end, pushing his cock into Unohana felt like nothing he'd ever experienced. He was smothered by the feeling of her wet walls surrounding him. Slowly, he pulled out of her, gasping as her pussy seemed to try to suck him back in. "This feels so good!" Ichigo choked out as he pushed back in.

"Ah!" cried Retsu with each thrust, her arms wrapping around Ichigo's back. With each thrust her cries grew louder. Her breasts tingled as they rubbed against Ichigo's hard chest, the large mounds bouncing with each thrust into her. Beneath her the sheets became stained as her juices dripped from her plugged hole, her pussy becoming wetter as Ichigo continued to thrust in and out of her. "Ohhh…" she moaned as she clung to Ichigo, the boy's head right next to hers. "Ah! Ah! Ah!"

As Ichigo became used to the feel of Retsu's tight pussy, his thrusting became faster and harder, bringing more pleasure to them both. Sweat began to drip down their bodies, covering the two and making the sensation of their bodies pushing against each other even more intimate. Retsu's hands went to Ichigo's head, her nails digging into the boy's hair as she felt her body melt. "Oh Ichigo! You're amazing!" she cried out. "It feels so good!"

"Retsu! Retsu!" Ichigo kept moaning. Feeling kinky, Ichigo leaned down and licked her sweaty neck. Somehow tasting the sweat as it poured from her skin was both naughty and at the same time delicious. His hands, which were currently wrapped around her, snaked around and cupped her large breasts, pushing them together as he continued to pleasure her.

They both turned their heads to face each other and kissed madly again, both sensing that the other was close to climax. Letting go of her breasts, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her again and concentrated for a moment. Before Unohana could ask why he'd stopped, Ichigo began to thrust into her again with more powerful thrusts. "Oh yes!" Unohana screamed. "Ichigo! I'm so close!"

"Me too!" Ichigo gasped, feeling his sac tighten. Turning his head, he saw Retsu looking at him and kissed her madly. "Let's cum together…" he whispered.

"Yes…" Retsu hissed, feeling the bubble inside her on the verge of bursting. "Make me cum, Ichigo! I want to cum so bad!" she pleaded.

Getting an idea, Ichigo grabbed her arms and put them above her head, watching her breasts sway and bounce with each thrust. Just the sight mesmerized him, making his eyes look like he was watching a vertical game of Pong as he followed their bouncing.

Looking at Retsu's sex-face, Ichigo thought he was in heaven making love to an angel. Just the sight of her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes looking up at him begging for release, sent him over the edge. Lost in the throes of passion, Ichigo sealed Retsu's mouth with his own as he spilled over inside her, blasting her womanhood with his hot cum.

The feel of her pussy being flooded with Ichigo's burning hot essence drove Retsu wild. She moaned lewdly into Ichigo's mouth as she came, her silvery juices showering Ichigo's balls as they gushed from her plugged hole. Retsu held onto the boy, her nails sinking into his shoulders as her mind was overcome with pleasure. She had no need to fear for the consequences of Ichigo's reckless creampie; she could easily get a contraceptive in the morning so she was free to embrace the pleasure of Ichigo's essence being poured inside her.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ichigo pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, cuddling with her. Retsu wrapped her arms around Ichigo and snuggled her head into his neck, feeling his hot sweat blanket her as it dripped onto her skin. "Mmmh, Ichigo." She looked up and kissed his forehead. "I trust you understand what romance is?" She knew that this wasn't the start of anything for either of them. Ichigo had come to her for guidance and she had willingly obliged. That was all; but it didn't mean that they both couldn't enjoy the experience.

Smiling, Ichigo sighed as he kissed her head, feeling his sweaty body begin to cool down. "Yeah, I think I learned everything I need to know…" Smiling, Retsu pulled the covers over them and cuddled with Ichigo the rest of the night as they drifted off to sleep….

 _ **Three Days Later….  
**_ **Karakura High  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo beamed as Ochi handed him his paper, a red A+ on it. "Good job, Ichigo! I'm quite impressed!" Ms. Ochi said. "So how'd you learn so much about romance?"

Ichigo just chuckled as he felt the ghost of Unohana's kisses on his lips. "Oh, I uh…read a good book…"

The End


End file.
